New Game New Life
by TheReaper999
Summary: I died. Apparently, this 'God' person made a mistake. So, as compensation, I was given the option of reincarnation into another world with Gamer abilities and one superpower... Immortality (sort of). Now, I've got only one goal: To have as much fun as I can!
1. Character Selection

So… uh… I know that I still have lots of unfinished fics and I probably should finish them before I start any new ones, but I read these "Gamer" fics and wanted to try it out. Of course, like all the others, this is going to be an SI and there's going to be an OP MC. Most fics I see have a character that is alive the same time Naruto is, but I wanted to try something a bit different. Well, you guys will see eventually what I plan to do.

**P.S.** I'm trying out a new writing style. I usually write in third-person POV but now I'm trying out first-person POV so even though I will always proofread my chapters, there might be some mistakes that I probably missed. Sorry about that.

**P.P.S **Don't have high expectations. Expectations always bring disappointments. And yes, I know the title is weird. I deadass just put 'reincarnation' into Thesaurus and took the coolest looking word I could find. LOL

* * *

**Character Selection**

* * *

I stared at the screen in front of me.

**You have died. Would you like to reincarnate into another world?**

**| YES | NO |**

"Nigga, what?" I said, looking at the… What the fuck was this?

As if sensing my confusion, another screen popped up in front of me.

**You have accidentally been killed by me. Sorry. As a form of compensation, I will give you the option to reincarnate in another world while keeping your memories and one other power of your choice.**

"Who da fuck is you?" I asked angrily.

**Humans typically like to call me God.**

I blinked. OH, THE FUCKING NERVE. "Okay, one, fuck you. Two, there's no way a 'God'," I said, making hand quotes, "would call themselves that. You know, since gods and supposed to be humble and shit. And three, why the fuck do I have to face the consequences of your mistakes, you fucktard?"

**LISTEN, YOU ASSHOLE, I SAID I'M SORRY SO STOP BITCHING AND CHOOSE. And I didn't call myself a God. I said humans like to call me God. Critical thinking, dumbass. Weren't you taking an elective course about it?**

Again, I blinked as I processed the message. Shit. He got me there. I did a little victory dance in my head as I saw I succeeded in making the other person lose their cool. Next, I saw the second part of the message. Humans called this person a god. Doesn't mean that they actually were a god. Maybe they were just a higher, more powerful species who managed the universe. People had yet to figure out the truth of the universe and there was no way in hell I was assuming something without having the complete facts.

I sighed. Okay, let's go over what I remember. My name is… I don't remember my name. My age is about 19-ish I think. I was on my way home when I got caught in the middle of a shootout between the cops and a gang. I died because of a stray grenade that rolled my way. Hah… How anti-climactic.

"Aye, my bad. My life wasn't that enjoyable anyway, so it's whatever. You said another world?"

**Yes.**

"What kind?"

**No idea. You tell me. What would you like?**

"Uh…" I thought about it. Any kind of world? Well… I was a huge fan of anime… I guess… "Naruto."

**Yeah, that's doable, I guess.**

"Wait, real shit?"

**Yes.**

I laughed hard. "Bet, fam. No gon' lie, this is the weirdest dream I've ever had."

**This is not a dream. You are really dead.**

"Yeah, whatever. I'll take the Naruto world, my nigga."

**Any specific age you'd like to start at?**

Hmm… I don't wanna go through baby shit but still wanna make as make friends as I can… "5".

**Understood. Good luck!**

"Dunnoe, eh?"

And just like that, character selection began.

**Select Affiliation**

**| Konoha | Suna | Kumo | Kiri | Iwa | Taki | Kusa | Uzushio |**

Uzushio is out. The village was destroyed and if I reincarnate in that, it would be WAY too far back to even meet Naruto.

Kusa and Taki and minor villages so that's boring AF… But Fu is a cutie so maybe… nah, styll.

Kumo is out. I don't like A's character.

Kiri has a psychotic Mizukage because of Obito.

Suna is too hot. My Canadian ass wouldn't survive there for a day.

Fuck… I guess Konoha is my best bet, huh?

I raised my arm and clicked on Konoha. The screen disappeared and another window popped up.

**Gender**

**| Male | Female |**

"Male, obviously," I said, clicking on it without a second thought. Even though it's troublesome to hide awkward boners, I do **not** want to ever experience pregnancy.

**Heritage**

**| Civilian Family | Shinobi Family |**

I was just about to click on Shinobi before I stopped abruptly. Kids from Civilian families can always become shinobi, but kids from shinobi families are practically forced to choose the ninja lifestyle. And besides, it'd be so fun to have people underestimate you.

A devious grin split my face as I clicked on Civilian Family.

**Enter an ability you'd like to have:**

"Immortality," I said without hesitation.

**Sorry. Invalid. All living things have to die one way or another.**

"Time manipulation," I tried.

**Sorry. Invalid. That is out of even my control.**

I thought about another overpowered ability I can think of. Superhuman regeneration? It would be similar to Immortality but it's just that if someone wanted to kill me, they'd have to do it in an instant. Oh! And I would be about to control my ageing process.

"Controlled superhuman regeneration," I said.

**Valid. Please define 'Superhuman'.**

I thought about it for a second. "Complete immunity to illnesses, poisons, drowning, concussions, and suffocation. All wounds – regardless of size – heal in less than a microsecond." I mentally prayed to this 'God' to allow it.

**Processing…**

**Allowed with conditions.**

"What conditions?"

**Any wound inflicted will cause just as much pain as it would normally.**

"Explain."

**For example, if you got stabbed. Normally it would take two weeks to heal. For you, all that pain would be condensed into a span of one microsecond.**

Oh, I could eventually learn to bear that pain… maybe. "Say less. Agreed, fam."

**Choose birth year (relative to Naruto's birth).**

"Uh…" What was I supposed to say? "2020?"

**How many years before or after Naruto's birth?**

"OH! That's what you meant. Hm…" I needed to think about this for a second. "I guess… fourteen years before Naruto is born," I said. My decision was influenced by one thing. I wanted to meet Minato. That's all. Oh, and I also wanted to be the same age as Kakashi and everyone.

**Choose Name**

Huh… Look at that. There's even a keyboard. Okay so, name… Funny how I remember all the names from my past life other than my own. Well… I guess I'll just choose one from a random anime or manga… or just make up a random name. It would be interesting to have an American name… nah. Let's just go with:

**Leo Yagami**

Awesome! Let's go!

* * *

No, the speech isn't going to always be like that, but it will sometimes. I just love writing like that. I'll also try naming my chapters for this fic.

Other than that, well… Review and Follow **TReaper999** on Twitter for questions and updates, I guess. Or you can just review here, and I'll still reply.


	2. New Game

I don't want to uselessly up my word count so when I'll be providing descriptions of skills and stuff, I'll just write '**More…**' so if the MC wants, he can look at it. That way, every time a skill levels up, I don't have to type out the same shit over and over and over again.

* * *

**1**

**New Game**

* * *

I yawned. As soon as my eyes opened, four years' worth of memories hit me like a truck. "Hell-fucking-dammit," I muttered as I massaged my head. Alright, let's go over the important information now.

My name is Leo Yagami. I'm four years old currently. Both my parents moved to Konoha about two years before I was born, looking for a higher standard of living and the security of life, and a bright future. They started up a small shop that sold goods from other countries. Because of the Third Shinobi War, the family business had a hard time staying open. My father and mother – Fuutarou Yagami and Kumiko Yagami – were killed just recently when they were making a trip from Suna to Konoha, leaving me and my little sister – Sayu Yagami – alone to fend for ourselves. She was only a year younger than me and surprisingly mature for her age. That's why I was able to join the Konoha Shinobi Academy to become a shinobi and be able to support our family. The business had closed down as none of us knew how to run it. Thankfully though, the mortgage on the house was paid off and we also received a part of the Konoha Orphan Fund.

I hopped out of the bed and headed out to get ready. Today was the first day of the Academy so there was no way in hell I was gonna be late. As I started brushing my teeth, I said, "Status." A window popped up in front of me.

**Leo Yagami, (Konoha Civilian)**

**Level: 3 (5/200)  
****HP: ****200/200 (+∞/sec [OFF])  
****CP: 500/500 (+50/sec)**

**|STR| 2  
****|STA| 5  
****|VIT| 999  
****|DEX| 5 (+5)  
****|INT| 20 (+20)  
****|AGI| 6  
****|LUC| -5 (+1)**

**Points: 15 (+5/Level Up)**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (MAX) – More...  
****Engineering (MAX) – More...  
****Charisma (2) – More...**

Huh... Interesting.

I guess the HP makes sense. Infinity regeneration per second. So, if anyone wanted to kill me, they'd basically have to go after my soul itself. The only way to do that was with the Reaper Death Seal or using a Rinnegan and that soul taker outer power shit. Dammit. Can't believe I forgot what it was called. Ah, well, I guess it doesn't matter too much. After all, the man known as 'The Professor' is the current Hokage. I can just ask him. But I wonder if he'd have enough time for me. Y'know, with a war going on and whatnot.

CP, I assume, means how much chakra I have. Which also makes sense since I heard that it's a mix of your Yin and Yang. Yin being mental shit and Yang being physical shit.

STR… damn, I'm fucking weak bro. Gotta start lifting more.

STA probably means stamina. It makes sense that it's so low. I'll probably have to increase that to increase my chakra more.

VIT 999. LOL YASSS BIATCH! ALMOST IMMORTAL. Ahem… Whoops. Don't wanna turn into a snake-pedo.

DEX. What the fuck is this? I know it stands for dexterity but… I guess it affects hand seals speed? Maybe it's for Fuinjutsu. I gotta learn me some of that, eh.

INT. Intelligence. So damn high. Probably because I'm a twenty-year-old engineering student in the body of a four-year-old villager. Wait, so… do I go for older women, or women my age? Would I be considered a pedo if I try to… actually, never mind. I'll worry about that when I'm a bit older. Not right now. I guess this is also proportional to my chakra control.

AGI… looks like I'm pretty slow too. They say, 'Overspecialization will get you killed." But what if you overspecialize to the point where you're technically a god in that field?

LUC. What kind of sick joke is this? Why the hell is it NEGATIVE!? This sum buuullshit.

Furthermore, it looks like I have fifteen stat points and I get five more every time I level up. I guess this means I won't be able to be as strong as Kakashi or Guy from the beginning, but I will eventually reach there and possibly get even stronger… Hopefully. Yep. It's decided. **I will not spend any stat points unless it becomes impossible for me to increase my stats any other way.**

That being said, I wonder if I can increase my stats through pure training.

**Stats can be increased through training, but as you get stronger, it will become very difficult.  
Stat points will be given for enemies killed. The magnitude of stat points awarded will be proportional to the relative strength of the enemy.**

I blinked. Well... that was convenient. I guess that means that I can kill people to get points too. Hmm... I pondered that for a few moments. Killing someone, huh… In my past life, I wouldn't even have given something like this a thought. After all, murder had severe legal repercussions, but here... I took a couple of deep breaths and steeled myself. People will die. I will kill them.

Next, I looked at my skills.

Gamer's Mind. I clicked on the '**More...**' part and an explanation showed up.

**Allows user to have a peaceful state of mind in any and all circumstances.**

Ok… so killing intent doesn't affect me. BLESSSS! Then I looked at my next skill.

Engineering… FML. Even in another fucking life, I can't get away from this torture. "More, please," I said, sniffling as I clicked on '**More...**' again.

**Enhances user's mechanical skills. (+100% DEX, +100% INT)**

"Fiiiine, I gueeeeeesss," I groaned out exasperatedly. I guess it ain't too bad if it comes with those buffs.

Finally, Charisma which was level 2. Once again, I needed an explanation.

**Enhances user's ability to appeal to others. (+20% LUC)**

"Hmm…" Might be useful later on.

**...**

I finished brushing my teeth and showering. I looked in the mirror as I realized something. My face was an exact copy of how I used to look in my past life at four years old. Well, I guess that ain't too bad. Though it does mean that I'll have to work on my charisma a shit ton if I wanna get laid.

I quickly got ready and headed out of my room. '_Regeneration, ON!_', I thought out and saw the '**[OFF]**' change to '**[ON]**' in my status. A wave of pain washed over me for barely a second before it was gone. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily and just barely staying conscious. I guess this is what I get for not eating food. But you gotta save money where you can. '_Regen, OFF!_', I thought and turned it off. I stood up and shook off the phantom pains. No pain, no gain, am I right? This is probably an effect of my -5 luck.

I entered my sister's room as I was about to head out. "Sayu," I called out, gently shaking her awake. "Wake up."

She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Onii-chan?" she asked.

"I'm about to head to the Academy. You'll be fine at home by yourself, right?" I asked her, actually worried that she might feel alone.

"Yep! Don't worry about me, Onii-chan! Have a great day!" she said cheerfully as she hugged me tightly.

DAWWW. My heart just melted a little bit. "Alright then. Hold down the fort while I'm gone! Bye! Love ya!" I said as I left.

**...**

As I stepped out the door, another screen popped up in front of me.

**Mission!**

**Get to the academy on time.**

**Rewards:  
Become a KSA student  
+100 EXP  
+20 REP with all Konoha citizens.**

**Failure:  
-20 REP with all KSA staff.**

**| Accept | Decline |**

I hit 'Accept' as I was already early.

I quickly walked down the street towards the Academy, intent on getting there as soon as possible. What threw me off really badly was all the people that smiled at me as I walked. I've lived my whole life in one of the biggest metropolitan cities in the world and only when I walked through a residential area did people smile and nod. This was… different, and I felt very uncomfortable. How the hell can everyone be so damn friendly?

I entered through the gate of the Academy and looked around. Not many people were here. My eyes twinkled as they fell upon a swing. A swing that was tied to the tree. The same swing that got more screen time than many of the damn characters. I walked over to it and touched it. This was the same one that Naruto sat on as he cried. Well not yet, but still. Again, a box popped in front of me. Man, I gotta get used to that.

**Mission Accomplished!**

I swiped the box away and opened the status to see that I had indeed earned 100 EXP and my title had changed from '**Konoha Civilian**' to '**KSA Student**'.

"Hey!" came an enthusiastic greeting from behind as I finished checking my stats and I jumped. FUCK! I hate being unaware of my surroundings. Gotta make sure to work to that chakra sensing shit later. Nonetheless, I turned around and saw… Wait! Is that Obito!?

"Hi!" I said, cheerfully. Gotta keep up that façade.

"Are you also here to join to Academy?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yep!" I answered just as joyfully. "I assume you are too?"

"Yeah! I'm Obito Uchiha! What's your name?"

"Leo Yagami. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," I said, going for the polite approach rather than the overly friendly one.

Immediately he waved his hand. "Just call me Obito."

"Very well then. You can also call me Leo."

"Thanks! Hey, you wanna come with me? A bunch of us are playing a game until the Academy starts!"

"Uh... Sure!" I said. Meh, why not.

"Great! I'll lead the way," Obito said and started running.

As I followed Obito another box popped up.

**Skill:**

**Running (1) – ****Increases the user's speed. (+1 AGI every 5 levels)**

Really? RUNNING? Ah, whatever. I stared at Obito's back and tried to look at how he stood. If this was like a usual RPG, I should be able to view his stats.

'_Observe!_'... Nothing.

'_Stats!_'... Nothing.

'_Inspect!_'... Two small boxes showed up.

**Skill:**

**Inspect (1) – You can see basic stats of everything.**

I swiped that one away.

**Obito Uchiha**

**Level: 5**

THAT'S IT!? All I can see is the level!? Damn, I gotta level this shit up.

Before I even knew it, Obito and I were already at an obstacle course – though it was more like a playground to me – where many kids were playing. As we approach another cheerful shout grabbed my attention.

"Obito!" came a childish female voice. Both Obito and I looked over to see a small girl with purple markings on her face running towards us.

So that's her... Rin Nohara. The one whose death sparked the whole Naruto series. Interesting. I inspected her.

**Rin Nohara**

**Level: 3**

Same level as me.

"Rin!" Obito said with a smile as she ran up to us. "Look. I made another friend! This is Leo!" he then turned to me. "Leo, this is Rin!"

I smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet you, Rin-chan!" I said to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Leo-kun!" she said with a small blush, just as cheerfully as Obito.

All of us made our way to the playground where I used my '**Inspect**' skill multiple times while playing around. As a result, 'Running', 'Charisma', and 'Inspect', both levelled up twice.

**Level Up:**

**Running (3) – Reason: Exercise  
****Inspect (3) – Reason: Repeated use  
****Charisma (3) – Reason: Friendliness**

Finally, it came time to leave. All the children started leaving and I followed Obito and Rin to wherever we were supposed to go. Once again, I used the newly levelled up 'Inspect' skill on the two as we walked.

**Obito Uchiha**

**Level: 5  
HP: 350  
CP: 600**

**Rin Nohara**

**Level: 3  
HP: 250  
CP: 400**

Huh… So Obito's stronger than me, I guess. Not that it matters that much at the moment. All the children ran as one gaggle towards the front of the Academy where the Hokage was supposed to give a speech to the new class. As we arrived, I looked around and saw… him. Kakashi Hatake. There was the boy who was hailed as a genius. His hand was enclosed in another, much larger one. I looked beside him at the man who had the same silver hair but longer and tied into a ponytail.

Sakumo Hatake. _FUCK_, I cursed as I realized that there was deadass nothing that I could possibly do to prevent his suicide. Of course, other than leaving a secret hand-written note addressed to the Hokage, saying what was about to happen but this was a shinobi village. It would be way too easy to figure out where something like that came from.

I was so lost in thoughts, that I didn't even notice when Kakashi had started staring right back at me. In fact, even his father was observing me with an appraising look. I didn't know what to do so I did whatever anyone else would've done. I raised my right hand and waved with a small smile.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at his father. Sakumo merely smiled at him and nodded as he let go of Kakashi's hand.

'_Inspect!_'

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Level: 6  
HP: 400  
CP: 800**

Holy fucking shit, he's strong AF!

Kakashi walked towards me and stopped about a foot away. He merely observed me without saying anything. Assuming he was waiting for me to initiate the conversation, I said, "cool hair!"

"… Thanks," He replied slowly.

"So…" I said slowly, thinking about what to say. "You're starting the academy today too?" I mentally smacked myself. Of course, he would be starting today. Why else would he be here? All the returning students were in a different place.

"Yes," he said. Looks like he's not too outgoing.

I stuck out my hand and smiled brightly. "Leo. Nice to meet you!"

Kakashi looked at my hand and took it. "Kakashi. Likewise."

"YOSH!" came a shout from beside us. I jumped and tensed as I whipped my head to the green monstrosity beside us. "I am Maito Guy! Let us let the fires of our youth burn bright!"

I stared.

Kakashi stared.

Obito and Rin stared.

"Uh… yeah… for sure, bro," I said, speechless. I always thought that the canon characters' reactions to Guy's proclamations of youth and everything was too exaggerated and that I could probably handle it, but… damn. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Leo," I raised my fist to him to give me a fist bump.

Guy looked it with a questioning look. As did all the others around me.

"Ah!" I said as I realized fist bumping wasn't really a famous concept around here. But… that'd be pretty cool wouldn't it? Creating a whole new trend. "You… Uh… You take your fist, and bump it with mine," I explained.

Guy looked up at me and nodded with a big smile. "YOSH! Here I go!" Guy exclaimed as he reared his fist. His muscles flexed incredibly and all that went through my mind was, _Oh… FUCK!_

"STOP! WAIT! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I said loudly over and over again. Guy's fist came to a stop just about a few millimetres away from mine and I could actually feel the wind brush it. It seemed like my loud screaming had gotten everyone's attention because almost everyone there was staring at me. I subtly looked around and even saw Sakumo – and Duy a little farther from him – looking at our group with a smirk. "How…" I started as a drop sweat rolled down the side of my head. "How about you hold your fist still and I'll show you how it's done?" I asked nicely.

Guy looked at me for a second, confused with what he was doing wrong. Finally, he nodded with another one of his sparkling smiles. I smiled back and lightly tapped my fist against his own like how I did with almost all of my friends back on Earth. "That's all. Just lightly, got it?"

"YOSH!" Guy said again with way too much energy. "I shall do this every day! If I don't, I'll run 100 laps around Konoha!" From a little farther away I heard another deeper "YOSH!"

"Awesome! Your turn!" I said as I turned to Kakashi with my fist. Kakashi looked at my fist warily before slowly raising his own and lightly bumping it into mine. I turned and did the same with Obito and Rin. "Cool! Now we're all friends!"

I glanced at Guy while thinking '_Inspect_' since I realized, I hadn't done that yet.

**Might Guy**

**Level: 6  
HP: 550  
CP: 600**

Wow… he's strong too, huh? Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, eh?

**Level Up:**

**Inspect (4) ****–**** Reason: Repeated Use**

Nice. As I was about to say something else, I was interrupted by one of the academy sensei's announcement. "All new students. Please follow me to the training area. Hokage-sama would now like to make a speech."

We turned at once and followed the nameless chunin. Kakashi gave a small nod to his father which Sakumo reciprocated and Guy waved enthusiastically to Duy who flashed his own sparkly smile.

Hmm… maybe this will actually be fun. I thought as I saw Kurenai, Asuma, Yugao, and wait… was that Anko? Oh, yes. This is gonna get good.

* * *

This took so long because tbh, I really underestimated how hard it'd be to actually make a 'Gamer' fanfic. I want to be careful not to copy others too so, yeah. I also wanna change the title of this so if you have any suggestions, please let me know! Other than that, well… please review!


End file.
